


Release

by orphan_account



Category: Beast (Band), Korean Pop, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikwang was just horny and really Junhyung could have tried to be a little more concerned about remedying the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Or what was supposed to just be mindless porn but then required a ridiculous amount of build-up. also, super sorry if this sucks big time guys. porn writing is...awkward. >___>;
> 
> Also, this is a sequel of sorts to Attention.

Kikwang had thought that after everything he’d been through, things would get easier. After all, now Junhyung held his hand all the time and let Kikwang snuggle into his arms every night. Except that for all of Junhyung’s passion and intensity during their first kiss, Kikwang had received shy, chaste pecks since.

Suffice is to say, Kikwang was baffled. Baffled and horny and dissatisfied.

And the worst part, really, was that their schedule had suddenly gotten so busy that if Kikwang really thought about it, they had no time alone to do anything anyways. The rest of the band was always there, or their manager was always there, or they were surrounded by fans. While Kikwang was of the opinion that the fans would hardly mind if he did just start making out with Junhyung on stage, he was pretty sure their parents and management wouldn’t be.

Sighing, Kikwang sank a little lower in his seat and pouted. Junhyung was sitting in the chair next to his, a coordi-noona working with his hair. It looked perfect as it was, all tousled and wavey and this was why Kikwang couldn’t actually stay near Junhyung any more or he was quite sure he _would_ just shove his tongue down Junhyung’s throat.

Instead of staying in his seat and letting his hormones get the better of him, Kikwang slides off his chair and wanders off in the general direction he saw Doojoon going earlier. Kikwang catches the frown Junhyung shoots at him but Junhyung probably doesn’t want Kikwang crawling into his lap while the coordi-noona ruins his hair.

Or maybe he does but well, it would still be inappropriate.

Finding Doojoon and Dongwoon sitting in the waiting area before their performance, Kikwang plops down in between the two and sighs. Rather loudly might he add. Doojoon raises an eyebrow in Kikwang’s direction and Dongwoon gives him a curious look.

“Are you tired, hyung?” the maknae asks and Kikwang has to admit that Dongwoon is probably the sweetest boy in the world.

“No, I’m fine Woonie,” Kikwang smiles but Doojoon has always been too insightful for his own good and slings an arm around Kikwang.

“Hey, Dongwoon, can you go ask manager-hyung if we can go out for dinner after the performance today?”

Dongwoon’s eyes light up and he rises from his seat with a grin as he goes to find their manager. And really, Kikwang thinks, isn’t he tired from all their activities today? What are they feeding Dongwoon that they’re hiding from Kikwang?

“So what’s up? Did Junhyung say something?” Doojoon asks, his eyes fixed on the phone as he texts – Kikwang has to squint a bit to read the name, but he's pretty sure it says Ga-In and Doojoon is so shameless, really.

“No,” Kikwang replies, more focused at trying to read what Doojoon’s text says than pouring his heart out to his hyung. It’s sort of weird how Doojoon has become the person Kikwang always goes to whenever he wants to whine about his feelings but Doojoon is oddly patient with Kikwang and rather encouraging.

“Stop being nosy,” Doojoon scolds, giving Kikwang’s thigh a sharp smack and Kikwang yelps out in pain, eyes scrunching up.

“Doojoon-ah!” he whines, rubbing the spot where Doojoon’s hit him and pouting. “You’re so mean.”

“It’s true, I am,” Doojoon says, rather casually as he turns to actually face Kikwang. He raises an eyebrow and waits for Kikwang to say something but Kikwang is still pouting. Really, he’s using this as an excuse to figure out how he’s going to tell his hyung that he feels sexually deprived.

Kikwang wonders briefly when he got this antsy, considering all he used to pine for was endless hugs from Junhyung. And now, now look at him.

“You two seem to be cozy.” Kikwang feels a tingle of anxiety run down his spine at the tone of Junhyung’s voice and when he looks up, Junhyung doesn’t look all that pleased.

“Well, even if you and Kikwang are dating, doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t enjoy his company,” Doojoon responds, voice level with Junhyung and Kikwang feels like hiding under a rock because all he can think of is the distance Junhyung put between himself and Kikwang the last time there was a misunderstanding.

“Hyung,” Kikwang starts and Junhyung is glaring ferociously at Doojoon, completely ignorant of Kikwang’s pleading face.

Before the two say anything they’ll regret to one another, Kikwang grabs Junhyung’s hand and smiles pleadingly. Junhyung fixes Kikwang in his eyes and Kikwang doesn’t understand where all this wild jealously is coming from on Junhyung’s behalf but he doesn’t want a replay of what already happened.

But Junhyung doesn’t storm off or snatch his hand back, like Kikwang fears; rather he laces his fingers into Kikwang’s and tugs him away from Doojoon. Kikwang throws their leader an apologetic smile, which Doojoon accepts with a shrug and let’s Junhyung drag him off.

“Junhyung,” Kikwang says, uncertainty creeping in his voice. Junhyung stops when he reaches out of Doojoon’s ear reach and gives Kikwang a strange look that he can’t quite understand.

“Why didn’t you tell me if something was bothering you? Why did you have to go to Doojoon?” Junhyung asks and his voice is a little small and insecure and Kikwang wishes he could just wrap him up in a hug and kiss him silly but he can’t. Not with so many people around.

“Nothing’s bothering me,” Kikwang says as convincingly as he can. He laces his fingers through Junhyung’s other hand and smiles as prettily as he can. “I have Junhyung now, so what could possibly bother me?”

Junhyung blushes, eyes brightening up. “But you left me to go sit with Doojoon.”

Kikwang can’t quite believe that Junhyung is this clingy but dear God he loves it. “I… It was just that you looked really good and that coordi-noona was ruining your hair and – ”

“Ruining my hair?” Junhyung laughs and Kikwang blushes at how delighted Junhyung looks, his nose scrunching up cutely.

“Well, it looked _fine_ the way it was,” Kikwang pouts.

“And you left me because of that?” Junhyung teases, arms coming to rest on Kikwang’s shoulders and Kikwang’s heart is beating a little faster, his hands sweating and he really wishes he could just press his lips against Junhyung and die from bliss.

Kikwang laughs a bit nervously, head ducking downwards as he grabs at the hem of Junhyung’s shirt. “Um, no. I, uh, it’s just that Junhyung looked really good and it was driving me a bit crazy,” he mumbles, still unable to look into Junhyung’s eyes.

“What?” Junhyung asks and Kikwang isn’t entirely sure if he’s being sincere or not so he shoves Junhyung away and sticks his tongue out.

“Idiot.”

Junhyung looks surprised and Kikwang spots Dongwoon excitedly telling Doojoon something so he scurries over, too embarrassed to even look back at Junhyung.

-

When everyone begins shuffling into their van at the end of the night, Kikwang shivers as a bitter breeze sends goosebumps crawling down his arms but Junhyung, being perfect apparently, wraps his arms around Kikwang and gives him a warm squeeze.

“It’s cold tonight, isn’t it?” he murmurs into Kikwang’s ear and Kikwang leans back into Junhyung instinctively, nodding his head softly.

“You two should get a room,” Hyunseung tells them, a disdainful look set on his features and Kikwang is willing himself not to blush because this is pretty much all he’s thought about since, oh the beginning of that night.

“Are you going to get it for us?” Junhyung retorts and Kikwang is going to start flailing soon or something.

Everyone else just laughs at the two as they throw withering looks at each other and it’s Doojoon who finally interrupts. “Actually, you two are heading back to the dorm and we’re going for dinner.”

“Huh?” Kikwang says, blinking incomprehensively.

Doojoon just winks at Kikwang and motions for Yoseob to close the door of the van, leaving Kikwang and Junhyung standing outside in the cold.

“What the fuck?” Junhyung says, echoing Kikwang’s confusion and it’s not until they see a company car waiting for them a little behind their van that they realise they really are going back to an empty dorm.

Junhyung lets go of him and is looking between the black car and their retreating van. Kikwang just thinks he’s going to throw up from sheer excitement.

-

Apparently Junhyung has poorly timed bouts of shyness because by the time they reach the dorm, Kikwang is practically sitting in Junhyung’s lap since Junhyung kept shuffling over in his seat every time Kikwang pressed closer.

Kikwang thinks he’s going to die a virgin or something.

Except for how he isn’t a virgin, but that’s clearly not the point.

-

Kikwang sighs as he trails behind Junhyung as they make their way up to the dorm. They’re standing quietly in the elevator when the idea hits him.

If Junhyung won’t make the first move, then why the hell can’t _he?_

Entwining his fingers with Junhyung’s, Kikwang smiles up at him and Junhyung surprises him with a soft kiss. Kikwang has every intention of just shoving Junhyung up against the elevator wall but the door opens and they have to get off.

Junhyung pulls Kikwang out and Kikwang wishes his life was a movie, a movie where the couple desperately claws each other’s clothes off as they make it to their apartment, lost in each other’s –

“Kiki?” Junhyung’s voice breaks Kikwang out of his rather perverted train of thought and hums in response to Junhyung, unable to trust his voice from not cracking.

“Are you okay?” Junhyung asks, worry etching into his features and Kikwang smiles, shaking his head to dispel his – he can call Junhyung his boyfriend right? That’s allowed, isn’t it? – boyfriend’s concern.

“Of course,” Kikwang assures and he doesn’t really think about it as he gets up on his tippy toes to place a kiss against Junhyung’s pink pink pink lips. And what does it matter really, if they still haven’t actually entered their dorm yet? Kikwang just wants to press up against Junhyung until there’s absolutely nothing between them but their layers of clothes.

Junhyung doesn’t seem to mind either, because he’s leaning against their front door, an arm circling around Kikwang as he pulls him closer. Kikwang sucks on Junhyung’s bottom lip, lost in the lingering taste of coke and the smell of sweat and citrus and _Junhyung_.

He moans, mouth opening up as he sweeps his tongue over Junhyung’s lips, begging for entrance as he clings closer to Junhyung, arms wrapping around his neck. Kikwang can feel Junhyung’s fingers lace into his hair, grasp tightening as Kikwang whimpers into Junhyung’s mouth.

Junhyung’s tongue meets his tentatively, sliding into Kikwang’s mouth and every sensation is sending tingles rushing to his cock. Junhyung’s mouth is so hot that Kikwang thinks he could do this forever, tongue pressing against Junhyung’s, who is twisting his head to the right as he sucks softly on Kikwang’s upper lip, drawing back.

All Kikwang can think of is getting out of their damned coats, so Kikwang can taste Junhyung’s creamy skin and leave trails of love bites all the way down to his cock. But Junhyung is pulling back, breathing heavy, eyes half lidded as he gazes at Kikwang and Kikwang feels his insides liquefy at the sight.

“Jun,” Kikwang gasps, “Junhyung…” and he’s pressing his lips back against Junhyung who seems to agree with Kikwang about the coats because he’s unzipping Kikwang’s jacket as quickly as he possibly can, nimble fingers sliding underneath Kikwang’s shirt and setting Kikwang’s skin on fire.

A hand rides further up, sliding up Kikwang’s back and sending sparks shooting up his thighs. Kikwang is mewling at the sensation and Junhyung takes this as encouragement because he’s cupping Kikwang’s ass, strong hands massaging the muscles. And Kikwang’s mind has gone absolutely blank, his knees too weak to hold him up but Junhyung is one step ahead, already hoisting Kikwang up.

Somehow he also manages to open the door but Kikwang is too busy trailing kisses up Junhyung’s jaw, lips finding his ear and nibbling softly. Junhyung hisses and holy _fuck_ , Kikwang can’t remember being so turned on in his life.

“Junhyung,” he gasps, as the rapper slams the door shut behind them and carries Kikwang all the way to their living room. “Junhyung, Junhyung, you’re so fucking hot. I want you so much.”

Junhyung’s eyes are widening with every word out of Kikwang’s mouth but Kikwang doesn’t care how desperate and needy he sounds; this is what he’s been waiting for since they got together.

Junhyung looks like he wants to ask Kikwang something but Kikwang squirms in Junhyung’s grip, hips rubbing against Junhyung’s and it feels so fucking good that Kikwang can’t stop. He can feel Junhyung’s fullness against his own through their jeans and it’s like something goes off in Junhyung’s head, because Kikwang finds himself being thrown onto the couch, Junhyung climbing over top of him, eyes hungry and voice growling as he crashes their lips together.

Kikwang’s hips buck upward, looking for friction and Junhyung rolls his own hips against Kikwang’s, devouring Kikwang’s mouth with his own. Kikwang can’t think, can’t breath as he pushes Junhyung’s coat off of him, fingers scurrying down the length of Junhyung’s chest as they try to find the hem of his shirt.

But Junhyung swats away at Kikwang’s hands, sitting up momentarily to pull his shirt over his head. He tosses it aside but Kikwang is too busy staring at Junhyung’s smooth smooth skin, eyes lingering over Junhyung’s tattoo, which mother of God Kikwang wants to lick and suck and bite.

Grabbing Kikwang by his neck, Junhyung pulls him upwards, simultaneously taking off Kikwang’s coat while taking Kikwang’s lips into his own. Kikwang feels teeth scrape against the flesh of his lips and he whimpers, hands sliding over Junhyung’s skin, lost in the touch.

“Junhyung, fuck me. Please, _please_ , Jun, want you so bad,” Kikwang whines, letting Junhyung strip him of his shirt in one swift pull.

“Fuck, Kikwang,” Junhyung breaths, pushing Kikwang down as he straddles his hips so that Kikwang could feel exactly how hard Junhyung is. A hand slides up Kikwang’s abs, fingers raking the skin and Kikwang hisses at the sensation, wanting more, always wanting more. Junhyung finally bends down, pressing a kiss right above Kikwang’s belly button, before biting down on the flesh. Kikwang’s hand fists into the cushioning of the sofa as he takes in a sharp breath. Junhyung’s tongue begins a lazy trail up Kikwang’s abdomen, biting and licking as he goes until he reaches Kikwang’s nipples.

Taking one into his mouth, Junhyung sucks and Kikwang has to bite his lip hard to keep from screaming but apparently Junhyung wants to hear every cry out of Kikwang’s mouth because he bites down on Kikwang’s nipple next and Kikwang can’t help the incoherent moan he lets out. And dear God he feels so embarrassed but Junhyung's mouth is leaving a hot trail all the way up to Kikwang’s neck, tongue sliding over the tendons of Kikwang’s neck, nibbling softly as he goes.

When Junhyung finally recaptures Kikwang’s lips, Kikwang can feel the sore ache pulsing in them; he’s breathing into Junhyung’s mouth, hands unbuckling Junhyung’s belt and pushing down at his pants enough that Kikwang can slip one hand under Junhyung’s boxers and grasp his hardened cock. Junhyung’s gasp is satisfaction enough and as Kikwang starts stroking, Junhyung stiffens over top of him, eyes squeezed shut as he lets out panting breaths.

“Kikwang, fuck, take your fucking pants off,” Junhyung hisses into Kikwang’s ear and he’s rising off of Kikwang to make his way over to their bedroom. Junhyung disappears momentarily and Kikwang strips himself of his pants, leaving them on the floor in the pile of other discarded clothes.

When Junhyung returns he has two things in his hand: lube and a condom and Kikwang is trying to steady his breath but Junhyung’s pants are riding so low on his hips and all Kikwang can see are his hip bones jutting out. He stops Junhyung when he’s about to spread Kikwang’s legs open and Kikwang just holds Junhyung by his hips in front of him and slides his tongue up the jut of hipbone, encouraged by the soft moan Junhyung lets out.

Pushing the pants down, Kikwang fixes his eyes on the wet patch of fabric on Junhyung’s boxers and Kikwang doesn’t even think as he leans over and takes in the tip of Junhyung’s cock in his mouth right through the fabric.

Kikwang can smell the musk and the sweat, and as Junhyung hisses somewhere above him, Kikwang pushes his head down on Junhyung’s cock, squeezing as he draws back. Kikwang can’t help but lick his lips as the salty taste of Junhyung’s precum invades his mouth and he’s pulling down on Junhyung’s boxers, readying himself for the glorious sight of Junhyung’s dick, dripping wet and strained for release.

The pulse of desire Kikwang feels shooting down to his cock intensifies, and Kikwang is taking Junhyung into his mouth like he’s never tasted cock before and wants nothing more than to know the sensation. Junhyung tenses as Kikwang lowers himself, tongue already swirling around his head and while Kikwang knows he’s not the best at this, he fucking loves cock more than anything.

It doesn’t take long before Kikwang’s built himself a steady rhythm, head bobbing up and down as Junhyung gasps and groans, fingers buried in Kikwang’s hair. And Kikwang’s fisting his own dick steadily, precum spreading between his fingers.

“Baby, baby stop,” Junhyung huffs, pushing away at Kikwang’s head as he removes himself from Kikwang’s mouth. Kikwang whines, spit trailing out of his mouth at the loss. Junhyung pulls off Kikwang’s boxers, hand forcing Kikwang to stop pumping his cock. Kikwang falls back against the couch, as Junhyung kneels to lift Kikwang’s legs and spread them apart.

Kikwang feels the embarrassment rush to his cheeks and he wants to close his legs almost immediately but Junhyung is licking his lips, slathering his finger with lube and trying to look for an okay signal from Kikwang to put his first finger into him. “Fuck me, Jun. Please, need you inside me.”

Not having to be told twice, Junhyung presses his index finger into Kikwang’s entrance and Kikwang freezes at the sensation, caught by how good it feels to have something inside his ass. Kikwang nods his head just the slightest bit and Junhyung slowly pumps his finger, reaching forward to press feather-soft kisses against Kikwang’s mouth. And Kikwang is so lost in Junhyung’s mouth that he doesn’t realise that Junhyung’s entered a second finger until he feels him stretch Kikwang apart and Kikwang hisses at the sensation.

Junhyung stops immediately but Kikwang is shaking his head, “No, no. I’m fine. Keep going. Jun, keep going, please.”

Kikwang presses kisses against Junhyung’s jaw, head falling to rest on his shoulder, as Junhyung starts pumping his fingers into Kikwang and when he hits it, Kikwang arches off the couch, head falling back as everything flashes white. “Jun, Jun, fuck, _fuck_ …”

And Junhyung is hitting that spot over and over again and Kikwang thinks he might come any second if Junhyung doesn’t stop. Tears brim at the corners of his eyes as he begs Junhyung, “Junhyung, fuck me. Please, please Junhyung. Can’t, can’t...want you so bad.”

Rolling on the condom, Junhyung kisses Kikwang once more, and Kikwang feels Junhyung's cock rub at Kikwang’s entrance and the feeling is so delicious that Kikwang mewls, a hand grasping Junhyung’s neck as he feels Junhyung’s length enter him cautiously. Junhyung’s face is set on Kikwang’s to watch for any sign of discomfort but Kikwang makes sure he shows nothing but the burning pleasure he feels. Mouth hanging open, eyes half lidded as he watches Junhyung slide the rest of the way though.

Kikwang’s muscles burn from the sensation of being so utterly filled and when he motions for Junhyung to start, Junhyung begins to pull out at the same slow pace as when he had entered. “Fuck, Jun, go faster.”

“Are you sure, baby?’ Junhyung asks and Kikwang thinks it’s so fucking hot how Junhyung can be this concerned about him while he’s got his dick shoved up Kikwang’s ass.

“Just fuck me,” Kikwang answers, and Junhyung doesn’t wait for Kikwang to repeat himself as he picks up his pace, steady hands grasping Kikwang’s hips tightly as he snaps his hips forward to thurst his full cock straight into Kikwang.

“ _Fuck_ , Kikwang, you’re so fucking tight,” Junhyung hisses, hips thrusting back and forth, setting a steady pace and Kikwang is gasping and writhing underneath Junhyung, fingers digging into Junhyung’s shoulders. With every thrust, Junhyung growing faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling their dorm and like echoes, their whines and growls fall on their ears over and over and over, Junhyung’s name like a mantra on Kikwang’s lips.

Hurrying kisses, the dip of tongues and swallowed spit replace any further words, as Junhyung’s thrusting becomes more erratic, and Kikwang is sobbing, a hand pressed against his mouth as he tries to hold back cries of Junhyung’s name. He can barely see but sweat drips from Junhyung’s forehead and his lips are swollen red, face flushed and he looks so fucking beautiful.

“I’m coming, coming, Jun, _Junhyung_ ,” Kikwang helplessly gasps, and Junhyung’s hand is wrapping around Kikwang’s cock, thrusting and thrusting and _thrusting_ and Kikwang is seeing blinding white, his stomach coiling so tightly as an orgasm is ripped from his body. Kikwang’s arching off the couch again, head thrown back, toes curling as he finally loses his voice to a silent scream and before Kikwang even feels the cum spill onto his abs, he feels Junhyung coating his insides, the warm seed filling him to the absolute brim.

Junhyung collapses over Kikwang, panting heavily and Kikwang is too tired to move and lies there with his lover as they both try to catch their breath. Minutes pass, when finally Junhyung rolls off of Kikwang, removing himself from inside of Kikwang, who grimaces at the emptiness he feels at the sensation.

“Fuck, Kikwang,” Junhyung finally manages to say, voice steady enough. Kikwang turns his head in Junhyung’s direction, his hair plastered to his forehead by a layer of sweat.

“If you wait as long as you did this time to fuck me senseless, I am going to break up with you and run away with Doojoon.”

Junhyung’s eyes widen with surprise and he scowls, “Is that how it is, huh?”

“I have needs,” Kikwang explains, unable to keep a straight face. He giggles as Junhyung grabs him and pulls him closer, strong hands sliding down Kikwang’s back to rest at the curve before his ass.

“You sure do,” Junhyung hums as he presses a soft kiss to Kikwang’s mouth. “Now come on, we can’t fall asleep naked on the couch. Everyone will kill us.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...i don't think i was made to write porn. this shit is hard. do u c wut i did thar? hurhur.
> 
> no, but seriously guys, sorry if this was crap. and as always, any comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
